


Buggered

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [474]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: Flu





	Buggered

“No,” Virgil corrected as John tried to protest. “It  _was_  just a bug. Now it’s full-blown influenza.”

John winced against the pressure in his chest, the too-bright light spilling in from the corridor.  “I had my shot…”

“Which is why you’re recuperating at home, and not in a hospital ward,” Virgil interjected smoothly as he checked the thermometer before shaking it clear.  “A flu shot can only do so much when you live in a hermetically sealed hamster wheel and don’t let your immune system out to exercise.”  He grinned, unrepentant,  at John’s scowl.  “Don’t worry, you’ll be rolling around in sawdust and running in your ring soon, as long as you rest and keep your fluids up.”

John gave into gravity and let his head flop back onto the pillows, ready to just wallow in his misery until he got better or the sweet mercy of death took him, he didn’t care which.

Virgil’s hand was calloused, big enough to cover John’s eyes and block out the light, and cool enough against his fever-hot skin that John sighed in relief. Virgil’s thumb swiped up and down his temples once in benediction.  “Sleep, you moron.  I’ll make some soup for when you wake up.”

That did sound nice.  John mumbled his thanks as he curled up and let sleep take him.


End file.
